Seven Minutes In Heaven
by SayaSama101
Summary: If you're not a social butterfly and people know this, then why the hell do your friends just about jump you and invite you to a party anyway? And why is it that when you say no, the hokage basically blackmails you into going (to this party that was apparently ment for you) and orders you to play a game? Plus, what about HIM? They mentioned that he would be there and he is. Great?
1. prologue

**_Auther'sNote:_**_So this is my first ever seven minutes in heaven fanfiction, but don't go thinking that this is my first fanfiction, cause it's not. Anyway I hope that you enjoy it and please review, that would make me so happy, you have no idea. And if you want I'll even take recommendations. What do you think? Please enjoy and let me know what you think._

**_Disclaimer:_**_I do NOT own Naruto or any of it's characters. Thank you._

_I merely looked at Naruto and Lee before sighing. It wasn't that I didn't like the idea or that I wasn't flattered or anything... It was just more like the fact that I wasn't exactly the partying type. And the fact that these two who knew that fact just about as well as anyone else and still had practically jumped me to invite me to a party that I would more than likely not even bother going to, did classify as stupid in my book, which made it all the more likely that I wasn't going. Still, they gazed up at me with hopeful eyes. I wish that I could say that I was sad to turn them down, to basically crush there hopes of me saying yes, but I can't. I just about snorted in their face, "Hellz na," I said shrugging their hands off. They immediately latched onto my hands but I had already turned my attention else where. A light breeze was sweeping by and I sighed in bliss, enjoying the gentle caress that came with the cool night air. This is the reason as to why I didn't want to go. I was so very rare for me to even have one night off, even rarer for that one night to go uninterrupted by another mission assignment, so there was no way in hell (even though I do love my friends) I was going to waste such a rare opportunity on some thing that they could do just about any other day. It just seemed stupid. They gripped my hand tighter and I sighed, rolling my eyes. Maybe I could just toss them a bone just this once, who knows maybe they will be able to convince me (though I really doubt it)? My board gaze fell on them," So who's going to be there," I asked forging indifference. Though the truth was that I was actually quite curious. They beamed, basically pouncing on the chance that I had given them. Lee grinned._

_"Everyone, even Gai sensei," he just about yelled. I felt a drop of sweat roll down the back of and my left eye twitch. I could have sworn that their whole point for even being here was to convince me to go to the party, not to scare me off. Luckily, my expression wasn't wasted on Naruto and he quickly jumped in._

_"Forget about Gai sensei! Everyone is going to be there, Gaara, Kakashi sensei, Genma sensei, **him," **he said wiggling his eyebrows at me, a mischievous grin plastered to his face. My cheeks bursted into flames, "**H-him," **I stuttered._

_Naruto nodded slowly, knowing that he had got me, but I wasn't about to go down that easily. I quickly shook off my blush, or at least most of it and shrugged like it was no big deal._

_"So," I said boardly, covering a yawn with the back of my hand._

_His grin faltered but it didn't vanish, "So what's a party without the guest of honor," He grinned. I stared at him confused, that is until his words finally sank in. I gasped, "You didn't?"_

_His grinned widened, "Hell right I did," he yelled just about laughing in my face. I wanted to punch him but held back, balling my hands into fists instead. Stay calm, I told myself. "Plus," Naruto continued chuckling, "Grandma Tsuande went through a lot of trouble to allow everyone to have the same day off. She worked her ass of to be exact and said that if you didn't show up that she can guarantee that you would never see another vacation day for the rest of your life," he grinned, "Can't just brush it off now can you?"_

_God I wanted to punch him, but thought better of it. He was right, plus I couldn't just kill him, Tsunade would have my head if I even harmed a hair on hims. Damn this was frustrating, but I knew when I was defeated. I sighed and bowed my head, "So when is this party anyway," I asked._

_Naruto and Lee glanced at each other and smiled._

_"Now."_

**_Fuck._**

_~(Three Hours Later~Sakura's House)~_

_I hated this. Not that the party was bad or anything cause the damn thing was flipping awesome! It was more along the lines of the fact that I was basically blackmailed into coming to a party that was for me, that I didn't even want! I crushed the plastic cup in my hand and cursed as the drink fell onto the floor. Damn I hope that doesn't stain._

_"Well that was nice of you," a female voice said sarcastically. I didn't even have to glance up to know that it was Sakura. I quickly mumbled an apology. She smirked, "Its okay, cause you're about to make it up to me to me anyway," she chirped. Sensing danger, my head snapped up in time to see Ino and TenTen surround me. I swallowed hard, "W-what do you have in mind ?"_

_They grinned._

_"Oh nothing," they said grabbing me by the hood of my sleeveless jacket and yanking me up. I nearly fell face first. God females scared me. They dragged me into the center of a circle that the rest of the guest had made in the back room. I gazed at everyone confused, silently begging for an answer but none of them would answer my question. What the hell was going on?!_

_TenTen quickly released after practically tossing me into the circle in front of everyone._

_"And now let the game begin," she announced like a spokesperson. I winced as everyone broke out into whistles and catcalls, my confusion clear on my face._

_"What game," I practically shouted. TenTen grinned._

_"Seven Minutes in Heaven of course, with a little bit of a twist," she said mumbling the last part so I barely caught it. I opened my mouth to abject, but the words that left TenTen's mouth had me snapping mine shut._

_"Tsunades orders," she whispered so that the others couldn't hear, thrusting a black hat in front of me. I merely stared at it, hoping that it would just vanish into thin air but after she had wiggled it in front of me for like the tenth time I knew that it wasn't going anywhere. I reluctantly dipped my hand into the hat, cursing my luck and the people who came up with this stupid game. My finger tips brushed what felt like a slip of paper and I quickly grabbed it and pulled it out, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible. God this was annoying. I held the paper up to my face and swiftly unfolded it reading the name that was on it out loud as my eyes widened in disbelief. I got **him**!_

_TenTen and Sakura grinned._

_"Now to announce the twist. Instead of a mere seven minutes like the game says, it going to be Thirty minutes," Sakura giggled as she stole a glance at me, "Unless you want more?"_

_I was just about to retort with a smart ass comment, when I saw him move out of the corner of my eye and blushed._

_Ino giggled as she pushed us in the direction of the closet. I tried to open my mouth to say something but before I had the chance she slammed the door in my face. I froze. Lord help me..._


	2. Shikamaru

_I started banging against the door like an wild animal. I hated this, God I hated this. "Damn it, let me out of here! You didn't even ask me if I wanted to play this game," I barked. I rammed my shoulders into the door, trying to bust it down. They can't be serious._

_"Is being in here with me really all that bad," came a slightly muffled voice. I quickly snapped my body around, a scowl printed firmly on my face. There was a slight noise and I could tell that he was yawning._

_"No," I said smugly, "But being in here against my will is," I just about snapped then quickly mumbled an apology. "Sorry."_

_Shikamaru merely shrugged, "It's understandable. I can't say I was too thrilled about even coming to this party in the first place either."_

_I watched as his eyes landed on me and chuckled, "Yeah, I don't exactly see you as the partying type," I laughed sliding down next to him against the wall. He smirked up at me as I was slid down. My body brushed against his._

_"And now that I think about it, it has been a while hasn't it, since we've last seen each other?"_

_He nodded and I could feel his body slowly pushing up against mine... or was that the other way around? I swallowed hard, but didn't dare to take my eyes off of him, he seem to do like wise. I inched my face a little closer to his but still maintained a comfortable distance. "How long has it been," I asked softly, my eyes scanning his face before slowly traveling down the side of his neck to his pulse. I wanted to kiss him there, just to see his reaction. I watched as he swallowed before answering._

_"Six months. About half a year," he said pulling his hands out of his pockets. My eyes quickly jerked up and I blushed. "Sorry," I mumbled turning away. God that was embarssing. I wanted to slap myself for doing something so stupid. How on earth could I have allowed myself to stare at his crotch? Hell, when the hell did my gaze even drift down there?! I buried my face in my hands and swallowed a scream. God I am so stupid! I bet he thinks that I am pervert now. I heard him clear his throat behind me and stiffened._

_"It's not that bad you know. So what you were looking at my crotch? It's no big deal, it's not like you were touching it or anything right?"_

_My face heated up the moment the said the word 'touching'. I nodded slowly, but God knew that that was exactly what I wanted to do, then a thought struck me._

_"W-what if I had touched it," I asked stupidly, wanting to beat myself up the moment the words left my mouth. 'What the hell type of question was that,' I snapped at myself. Shikamaru chuckled and I couldn't help glancing at him from over my shoulder, trying to figure out what was so funny. I watched as he slipped his hand around my waist and on top of mine, his chest pressing against my back. "Why don't you find out," he whispered, resting his chin top of my shoulder. I stiffed, almost completely freezing. "You've got to be kidding me," I blushed, my face turning a bright red. He chuckled again before moving in front of me and holding my hand above his crotch. "Try me," he said, his tone taking on a slight edge. He released my hand and it stayed hovered over his... his... you know what, but he didn't release his hold on my eyes. His gaze had gotten serious, but even so there was something about it. Something... underneath it. I swallowed hard and looked deeper into his eyes and before I knew what was happening I slammed my lips against his and he tasted SO good. I moaned and pressed my body closer to his, fisting my hands into his vest as I had all but tackled him. I quickly straddled his hips, pressing my lips harder against his as I pressed my core down hard over his crotch. Another moan escaped me and before I knew it I was rocking my hips down over his. It felt so good, it felt so fucking **GOOD**! A choked back moan reached my ears and I quickly jumping back surprised, apologizes flying from my mouth._

_"I am so sorry Shika! I-I don't know what I was thinking. I know this is a game and all but-!"_

_He cut me off by slamming his month back against mine. I gasped at the sudden contact and he didn't even hesitate to push his tongue into my mouth. I quickly latched myself onto his shoulders, the force of the kiss causing me to fall onto my back. He didn't seem to care though as he kept following me, never once breaking the kiss. But I had to, I needed to breath. I pulled away with a gasp, immediately trying to fill my lungs up with air. I stared up at him wide eyed as he stayed hovering on top of me. He was panting slightly, and there was a slight redness to his cheeks, but besides that he looked the same as he always did. Cool, calm, and lazy._

_"W-what was that for," my voice cracked. I felt my body tremble underneath him and I couldn't keep the shocked look off of my face. Why the hell did he do that?_

_ He reached out and touched my cheek tenderly, his gaze softening. "Sorry," he mumbled softly, leaning down and pressing his forehead against mine. I felt my heart begin to slam against my ribs at his closeness. He smirked and for a second I wondered if he could hear it but then he soon answered my question. "Sorry, I didn't mean to smile it's just that... I really like it... when you kiss me I mean."_

_I stared at him dumbfounded. He was joking... right?_

_"When I kiss you," I asked stupidly. He nodded, but not before reclaiming my mouth with his. I didn't try to resist. Sure, I was still in shock. And sure, I didn't see how he could possibly enjoy kissing me like this, but at the moment it didn't matter. All that mattered was that I did, and that I liked it, I liked it a lot. His lips parted from mine and immediately I tried to reconnect them again. He smirked, pulling back._

_"I want you to hear this first," he said gently. I looked at him and nodded, but not without a pout on my lips. He smirked._

_"Do you know that I love you," he said lowering his lips so that they could brush against mine. I pressed my lips up so that they could press against his in a quick peck before I shook my head no. He smiled and returned the kiss lazily before pulling away and continuing, his hands gently caressing my face._

_"You say that but I wonder... I wonder, did you know that I always knew that you loved me, that you were always watching me, and that I was thinking about you, wishing that I could be with you," he asked._

_I shook my head no at every question but my heart pounded with every one of them. I wanted to cry. Damn, I was so happy. And as if reading my thoughts he smiled._

_"Its okay to cry you know. You're happy right? Go a head and cry, it'll be more troublesome if you don't."_

_I wanted to punch him for that last part but instead I just laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down into a kiss as the tears began to stream down my face._

_"I love you," I said softly, gazing into his soft brown eyes. He smiled and kissed me, "Tell me something I don't know."_

_I grinned and grabbed his crotch. "I want to do more than just kiss," I whispered, nibbling against his ear. He shivered._

_"I knew that too."_

_'Smart ass,' I thought as he reached down between our bodies and began to rub me through my pants. A small moan feel from my lips and I couldn't help trying to press myself harder against Shika's hand. Thank god we have thirty minutes._


	3. Shino

**_Auther'sNotes- _**_I'm having a hard time typing things out now a days. At first it used to be so easy, just sit down and type and the upload the chapter. But now, cause I want what I'm typing to be at least decent it taking longer and it's harder to type. And I know some people are tired of waiting for me to update and I apologize._

**_P.S-_** Review Please. Thank you.

_**p.s.s- **I just got through typing out this chapter and it didn't come out the way I planned. So if you're under age and your reading this, you have been warned... though I did cut it a bit short at the end._

* * *

_"God that girl can be so annoying." I snapped, trying with all my might not to break the door down and_ beat the crap out of her. What is with that girl and shoving me into dark places?_ I hated being forced to do something against my will, it made me nervous and uncomfortable. I shoot a glare at the door and slowly began to step away. I really didn't like this. Scowling, I walked over to the corner on the other side of the closet and took a seat on the floor next to Shino.__ The room was quite. I mean dead quite. I felt my heart drop. I hated this. It was like this every time we got together, there was always silence no talking, no noise, nothing just silence. I sighed and rubbed the back of my head nervously. _Maybe I really should try to leave. _I stole a quick glance at Shino, hoping that maybe I might just be able to figure out out what he was thinking. It was obvious to just about everyone that the guy didn't talk much and I figured that asking was basically out of the question since he's never answered me before and I doubt that he would even answer me now. But then, what else could I do? My eyes locked onto the outline of him in the darkness and I had to squint and lean slightly forward to even begin to make out some of the features on his face. And hell, I was so caught up in trying to see him in this damn darkness that I didn't even realize just how close I had gotten to him until my mouth brushed against his coat. I jumped back instantly._

_"S-sorry! I didn't mean to-, I mean I was just trying to-, and then-, you see-," I quickly pinched myself and immediately shut up. This was not going to work out. I quickly jumped to my feet and headed for the door. I wasn't going to stay in here a moment longer. My fingers were just about to wrap around the knob when I felt my ear twitched. The flip? I turned my head slightly, trying to pick up on the noise that had cause my ear to move like that. A twitch was never a good sign for me, it usually meant bad news on the battlefield, unless it had to do with-._

_My ear twitched again, but this time I caught the sound. Buzzing. But the damn sound was so god damn faint that it was no wonder that I had missed it the first time. But where the hell could that noise be-. It stopped. My ears perked up, trying to recapture the sound, but I got distracted when I felt something pitched on my hand... and started crawling?! I jumped back, waving my hand in the air, trying to get whatever it was off. I swallowed a scream, trying my best not to alarm Shino. I heard a sigh come from the corner._

_"So you're scared of bugs after all." I automatically froze, my ears picking up on the slight irritation and disappointment(?) I heard in his voice. It wasn't everyday that I get to hear him take on such a tone. I simply turned around and stared at him, trying to make sense of what he had just said. What did me being afraid of bugs have to do with anything? I shook my head slowly and crouched down in front of him, a small frown gracing my lips. _

_"Don't be stupid Shino. I'm not afraid of bugs, cause if that was the case then that would mean that I'm afraid of you and that's damn well near impossible," I scowled, trying to see past his glasses. Damn I wanted to look into his eyes, I bet they were beautiful. I watched as he tilted his head up slightly, revealing a little bit more of his face than normal._

_"And why is it almost impossible for you to hate me," he asked calmly. I smiled, my eyes taking in every bit of newly exposed skin._

_"Take a wild guess," I said playfully, tapping the edge of his glasses. When he didn't say anything I quickly reached up and snatched them off. I wasn't exactly gentle when doing so either, but at this point I didn't care, I just wanted him to know. I didn't want to keep hiding my feelings from him anymore but at the same time I wasn't exactly ready to come right out and tell him either, but the chance of me getting another chance like this to tell him were slim to none. Plus, why do I get the feeling that he might just feel the same? I shook my head. 'Nah, I'm just being stupid.' He reached up and grabbed my hand causing me to jerk from my thoughts. I merely looked at him._

"You're going to have to tell me," he said softly. I blinked at the sudden change in his tone.

_I shook my head, "Sorry, I can't do that," I sighed, "I wish I could but I can't, I don't have it in me to say it." _

"I don't want to say something and have missed understood."

_"I don't see how you can," I mumbled, slowly pulling my hand away, "I could've sworn that I had made it very clear."_

_His grip slightly tightened. "Make it clearer."_

_"You don't want to go down that path," I warned, trying to jerk my hand away. When he didn't let go, it was only then did I realize just how serious he was... It scared me._

_"J-just forget about it okay? Forget that I ever said anything."_

_"You say that **now**," he said quietly, pulling me closer; but to me he might as well had shouted it. I felt myself swallow hard._

_"What do you care anyway? Its not like you like me. As a matter of fact I bet it's the opposite. You hate me don't you? You have to."_

_I yanked my hand away that time and stood up, "Just forget everything that I've said."_

_I bolted for the door and just when I had turned the knob and was just about to fling it open, his hands slammed on either side of my face, keeping it shut. My heart dropped._

_"I'm afraid," he said leaning towards my ear, "I can't do that."_

_I felt my body begin to tremble. **Why was he doing this? **I felt him press his chest into my back and it took all of my strength not to let my legs buckle on me. I heard him chuckle._

_"Why do you think I hate you," he mumbled, pressing his lips against the shell of my ear. My breath caught in the back of my throat. I couldn't answer him, still, he seemed determined._

_"Why do you think I hate you," he asked again, but this time his voice came out stern and demanded that I give him an answer. I did the best I could._

_"You rarely ever talk to me," I choked out, "O-or e-even look in my direction when we're together...," I mumbled. He pressed himself closer to me. By now, he had wrapped his arms around my waist from be hide and, some how when I wasn't paying much attention, had unzipped the top of his jacket. His breath caressed my skin in warm even puffs and before I knew what I was doing, I found myself leaning back against him, wanting more. I tilted my head to the side so that I could get a better look at his face. Our eyes locked instantly._

_"And is that why you think that I hate you?" _

_I slowly shook my head 'no', not wanting to break eye contact. I was right, his eyes are beautiful, breathtakingly so... And his lips... _

_I couldn't help but lick mine as I felt my heart begin to hammer in my chest, it was almost painful. My hands came up to rest on top of his, I gave them a slight squeeze._

_"I guess I thought you hated me because you didn't seem to like me," I turned around in his arms so that we now faced each other and wrapped my arms around his neck. I could see a hint of a smile on his face through the darkness, and I smiled too. "Now I'm not so sure," I said, my eyes daring him to say what I wanted to hear. It didn't even take a good second for it to start getting hard for me to breath. I wanted to hear his answer, I wanted to hear him say that he didn't hate me, that he liked me, hell... maybe even love me. I waited for him, but when he didn't say anything I sighed and began to pull away. He wouldn't have it. His hold on me tightened, and before I knew what was happening I found myself crushed against his chest, and his lips settling on top of mine. My eyes widened in surprise, and for a second I actually struggled. Stupid! So stupid! But oddly enough, he didn't let go, instead he held me tighter and kissed me harder. My head began to spin. Where did he learn to kiss like this? I pulled away panting, a light blush painting my cheeks. He was no different. I felt myself begin to relax. "Was that supposed to be an answer," I said mockingly, a teasing glint in my eyes. When he didn't say anything again, I didn't care, I was just happy when he decided to lean in for another kiss. Hell, I even began to kiss back. M__y eyes fluttered close, and soon my arms found their way back around his neck, pulling him down closer to me so I wouldn't have to go up on my toes to kiss him properly. He didn't seem to mind, instead he seemed to welcome it. I smiled into the kiss, almost unable to believe that this was happening._

_I couldn't control myself any longer. I nipped at his bottom lip, before swiping my tongue over it and whimpering my need. I wanted him so bad. I **Needed** him. He complied. He opened for me and my tongue quickly darted inside. I explored his mouth ruthlessly, my excitement getting the better of me, and before I knew it, Shino was the one pinned against a wall not me. I press my body up against his and moaned when his hands began to make their way past my jacket and up under my shirt. I shivered when I felt his warm skin touch mine and whimpered when he broke the kiss. "Is this okay," he mumbled against my ear before dropping down to place a trail of light butterfly kisses down my neck. I quickly whimpered my approval and gasped when I felt one of his hands hesitantly reach up and cup one of my breast. A moan fell from my lips before I had time to swallow it, and I found myself practically throwing my head back with pleasure when he began to pinch and roll one of my nipples between his fingers._

_"Sh-Shino," I cried out, burying my face in the cock of his neck. I heard him mumble something before pulling away and attacking my lips once again. His hips began to grind against mine. I didn't even hesitate to do the same. My legs were slightly spread, and I was trying to get as much friction as possible out of this. It was then that I realized just how much of a pain my pants and clothes were. Still, I was a little too distracted trying to shove my tongue into his mouth, only to have him nip at it and shove it back with his own. "My turn."_

_ I moaned, my whole body trembling at his words, "Shino!" He chuckled and grabbed my chin, tilting my face up towards his. "You sure you're not going to regret this," he asked carefully. I smirked. "If I thought that I was going to regret this I would've stopped you a long time ago," I chuckled, "Now are YOU going to regret this," I asked. Reaching up slowly I studied his face as I unzipped his jacket, watching out for any signs of uncertainty. When I found none I smiled at him and slid his jackets off. Just the mere sight of his naked chest was almost too overwhelming for me. I couldn't help running my hands over it, his skin was so soft and his muscles , so firm. I planted a gentle kiss on his chest and stared up at him expectantly. He didn't disappoint. Reaching for me, he unzipped my jacket as well and cooly slipped it off of me. I reached down and pulled my white T over my head, making sure to keep my eyes on him. "This is going to be amazing," I whispered. He smirked._

_"Same, but only because it's with you." My heart just about melted with his words. He is so sweet._

_He placed his hands on my hips again and pulled me up against him. I could clearly feel his dick straining against his pants, and couldn't help but tease him, grinding against him a bit before pulling away a split second later. A groan fell from his lips, and his hold on me tightened. "D-don't do that, I can't handle it."_

_I grinned, "Really," I pressed myself up against him again, only to pull away a second time. He cursed._

_"Don't tease me," he hissed._

_"Then why don't you do something about it?"_

_He hooked a finger into the waistband of my pants._

_"Maybe I will." _

_I shivered, "That's what I wanted to hear."_

_He swiftly yanked my pants down and I allowed them to pool around my ankels before stepping out of them. He raised a brow at me. "Boxers?"_

_I shrugged, "They're more comfortable." _

_He didn't say anything. I smirked. "Then what is it that you're wearing under here," I grinned. Yanking his pants down, I was surprised to be greeted so quickly by a weeping cock. Now it way my turn to raise a brow. He wouldn't face me, his face just as red as a tomato. "Kiba didn't give me enough time to get dressed," he mumbled. I chuckled, "Then remind me to thank him," I said, wrapping my hand him. He gasped and clasped my shoulders, his eyes burning into mine. I smiled and began to jerk my hand up and down. He moaned, tangling his hand in my hair as his head fell back. I blew against the crown of his cock, flicking my tongue over the slit; his hips bucked forward and I had to jerk my head away to avoid getting a mouth full of cock. I balanced back on my heels and stared up at him, never ceasing my strokes. He had his eyes squeezed shut and I grinned. I'm not the type to go down on someone at least not just anyone, and even though I like Shino, I wasn't going to do it even for him, though I will admit, I am tempted just so I can see what type of face he'll make. I stoked him faster, watching as more pre cum began to leek out. His breathing had became harsh an uneven. I released him.  
_

_"Y-you stop," he muttered. His eyes slowly opening to revel a glazed look. He offered his hand to me and I took it, pulling myself up. His arms instantly wrapping around my waist, crushing me against his chest once again. He smashed his lips against mine non to gently, but I didn't pay the pain any mind. I was to busy nipping at his tongue and feeling his heat press against my stomach. I sighed when I felt his hands reach between our bodies and press against me. I couldn't help but rock my hip forward,wanting more of his fingers as he added more pressure..._

* * *

**_Author'sNote- _**_Sorry about the wait and sorry if this chapter came out not what you were expecting, though in truth, when I started typing this, I had no intention of it coming out this way. Also, my apologies for ending this chapter like this, I wanted to continue it but this is... well, kind of hard to type and I didn't know how to continue without dragging it out more. So I have decided that I will make a part two, hopefully soon, and if I gets enough reviews on this chapter and the second part to it, then I will turn it into a story of ht's own. So please review, and let me know what you think. Thank you.__  
_


	4. Naruto

_**Author'sNotes: Sup ^^**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters.**_

* * *

_I stumbled back as I had the door so graciously slammed in my face by a smirking Ino, causing me to bump into a unsuspecting and grumbling Naruto as I fell to the ground, taking him along with me. Talk about bad luck. I haven't even been in this closet for more than five seconds and already I'm fucking up my chances. I mean sure, I know Naruto wouldn't think much of me knocking him down since it happens so often(sadly), but at the same time, it doesn't really help set the mood for a confession... Which, now that I think about it, is kind of ironic considering that we are locked in a closet for thirty minutes. Now correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't think that that really qualifies as romantic... Still...  
_

_"S-sorry Naruto," I grumbled rubbing the back of my head, as I noted just how much space was in this place. There was more than enough room for me and Naruto to sit opposite of each other and not having to worry about intruding in the other's personal space. Not that such a thing existed between us. A smirk claimed my lips. Since the moment we met, there has been no such thing as personal space; No actually, it's more like it existed but we never payed it any attention. Always face to face, never more than an inch away from each other no matter how hard we tried. Always breathing down each others necks and spewing threats. A small smile made it's way onto my lips and I laughed. Boy how he hated me._

_"Are you alright?"_

_I stole a glance at Naruto and grinned._

_"Fine," I chirped, "Just... thinking."_

_He raised a brow at me._

_"About what?"_

_"About us."_

_His brows knitted together, "What about us?"_

_ "About when we first met," I giggled, "God we hated each other. We were always breathing down each others necks."_

_Naruto grinned, springing to his feet.  
_

_"You got that right! I couldn't stand you! You were always so bossy and such a know-it- all."_

_"Was not," I snapped playfully, nugging him._

_He grinned falling over. "Were to! You were a total snob!"_

_"Oh really," I hissed tackling him, "Then if I was such a snob, how comes were friends now," I asked trying to pin him._

_His grin widened and he knocked me off of him._

_"Beats me," he laughed, but I could tell he was lying, he didn't look me in the eye. I let it slide._

_"Well I bet I know why" I smirked, my heart hammering at the hidden prayers behind those words. Naruto's smile dimmed a little, and I wanted to slap myself for forgetting that Naruto is actually a lot sharper than he looks. I nervously looked away.  
_

_"S-so, what do you think they're doing out there," I said quickly trying to change the subject. Naruto gave a nervous smile._

_"Probably trying to figure out what we are doing in here," he shrugged._

_I knitted my brows together, "And what gives you that idea?'_

_"Cause that's what I'd be doing," he smirked._

_I frowned at him, "Nosy."_

_ He rolled his eyes,"Well you can't blame me. What would you do if the person you liked was in this closet with somebody else?"  
_

_I simply shrugged, "Luckily I don't have to worry about that," I mumbled._

_Naruto's ears turned beat red, "W-what?!"_

_"What?! What's going on," I looked around in a panic trying to throw Naruto off. It didn't work._

_"What did you just say?"_

_"What did I what?"_

_"What did you say," he said leaning towards me. I couldn't keep myself from looking into his beautiful blue eyes._

_"No-nothing," I stuttered. He didn't buy it."Do-, do you like me," he murmured, inching closer. I swallowed.  
_

_"D-don't be silly Naruto, of course not."_

_I've never seen such a pained expression cross his face before. He looked like I had just crushed him. He dropped back away from me._

_"S-sorry.'_

_I couldn't help but freeze. My mind reeling from his reaction._

_Wha-what was with that? He couldn't-... There's no way he could possibly like me... right?_

_I glanced over at Naruto's seemingly defeated form, and there was no way in hell that I could deny his feelings._

_He actually likes me! The son of a bitch actually likes me! My face broke out into a huge ass grin and I pounce on him._

_"You little bastard," I laughed, "You actually like me don't you," I said trying to keep him from struggling under me._

_His face turned bright red._

_"Of course not! Who in the world would like you, you're too bossy," he snapped, pushing at me chest. I payed his words no mind and just laughed. The little squirt actually likes me._

_"Aww, now is that anyway to talk to your soon to be girlfriend," I teased._

_He froze._

_"What?"_

_I smirked, "Come now whats with that face? What, you don't want me?"_

_His mouth just dropped._

_"Now now Naruto don't look at me like that, you're hurting my feelings."_

_I watched as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and laughed._

_"Well, guess that was to much for the guy."_

_I got off of him and went to go sit against a wall hidden somewhere in a corner._

_~(Five Minutes Later)~_

_I was actually beginning to doze off myself when I suddenly felt something soft and warm press against my lips. I froze, sitting absolutely still._

_The hell?_

_"What the hell am I doing," he breathed pulling away._

_Naruto._

_I sighed, but didn't move. The feeling of his hand as it brushed against my cheek in a gentle caress keeping me still._

_Again I felt something soft press against my lips and this time I couldn't help but react._

_"You call that a kiss," I puffed, frowning at him. "I mean, god I know your experience is limited but still, you can do better than that!"_

_His face went bright red._

_"Y-you were awake?!"_

_I folded my arms, "You sound surprised."_

_"T-then you-, when I-!"_

_I nodded slowly and watched as his shoulder's slumped._

_"Whats with that reaction," I frowned, "What you didn't want me to know?"_

_"I think thats pretty obvious," he snapped, "I mean I kissed you while you were sleeping. Sleeping! That's wrong, only a pervert would do that!"_

_"And you did," I said causally._

_He froze._

_"Y-yeah... but, I don't want you to think of me as a pervert," he mumbled._

_I smiled, "And I won't... as long as you make me your girlfriend that is."_

_He snapped his head up at me. _

_"W-what?! You were serious?!"_

_I tsked, "You thought I was joking?"_

_"Well... yeah, I mean, don't you like Shino?"_

_I rolled my eyes, "Course not," I snapped, "I mean, don't get me wrong, Shino is a fucking awesome guy and I would like him too... if I didn't already like you," I blushed, trying to look away. His eyes locked with mine._

_"And what about you," I asked, "Don't you like Sakura?"_

_He slowly shook his head no, his eyes still burning into mine, "I never did."_

_ Now that caught me off guard._

_"What do you mean? Didn't you like her way before you ever met me?"_

_He shook his head again, this time while he was making his way back over towards me, "Back then I only did that to mess with her and to have some fun."_

_"And after," I breathed when he kneeled down in front of me, his breath fanning across my face._

_"I used her to as a way to hide my feelings from you. You were so sharp about these things, I didn't think that I would be able to pull it off."_

_"But you did, you sneaky little bastard," I hissed, wrapping my arms around his neck. He smiled at me, his gaze dropping down to my lips. I couldn't resist licking them, and when he shuddered, leaning up and licking his as well. He shivered._

_"So you really are serious."_

_"The fact that you're still asking that question even now means that I can't convince you with words," I said._

_He gave me a black look for a second until my words suddenly sunk in. He grinned._

_"Is there any other way?_

_"Hmm," I bit my lip thoughtfully and Naruto laughed._

_"You know," he said chuckling, "What would you do if I kissed you right now?"_

_I grinned, "Easy, I would enjoy it"_

_He laughed again, "And what if I never stopped?"_

_"You have no idea how happy that would make me," I purred, burying my face into his neck. He gasped as my warm breath caressed his skin. Grabbing my arms he made a move to pull me away, but I quickly stopped him by latching onto his neck with my mouth and sucking, lapping my tongue over his skin._

_He moaned._

_"Feels good," I giggled._

_He jerked his body away from me and frowned. "That was dirty, I was supposed to make the first move," he pouted._

_I wanted to roll my eyes._

_"Well you take forever."_

_"No I don't," he snapped._

_"Um, yes you do."_

_"No I don't!"_

_"Yes you do."_

_"No I don't!"_

_"Yes you do!"_

_"Do not!_

_"Do to!"_

_"Do not!"_

_"DO TO! And if not then hurry up and kis-!"_

_His mouth slammed against mine, the force of the kiss slamming me up against the wall. I gasped and he didn't waste anytime thrusting his tongue into my mouth forcing a moan out of me. The little bastard. Wanting to return the favor, I fisted my hands into his jacket and jerked him closer, my mouth open and my tongue hot as it intertwined and danced with his._

_A low moan erupted in the back of his throat as he pulled me closer, unconsciously grinding himself against my leg. I smirked.__  
_

_No, he's not a pervert at all._

_Releasing his jacket, I flung my arms around his neck and tangled my hand in his hair. Drinking in the mewls of pleasure I received each time I gently yanked or tugged at his hair. We broke away panting, though our mouths were now bruised. I stared up at him with slightly clouded eyes._

_"Understand now," I huffed still trying to catch my breath. He grinned, his chest heaving._

_"No, I don't think I do, maybe you should make it a bit clearer," he said pecking my lips. I chuckled._

_"Well if kissing ain't cutting it then maybe I should up my game a little," I said pushing him down on his back. He raised a blond brow at me but I merely smirked in return, my hands unzipping his jacket. He closed his eyes._

_"Can't wait can you," he teased. I slapped his chest playfully._

_"Oh I can wait, the question is can you?"_

_I reached down and trailed my finger over the giant tent in his pants, watching as he bit his lips while he slowly arched his hips into my touch. I cupped him with my hand and pressed down my palm. He cursed._

_"T-that's really dirty," he whimpered, thrusting his hips up. I laughed, rubbing him harder._

_"If that the case want me to stop," I asked pulling my hand away. He grabbed my wrist._

_"Don't you dare..."_

_"I was merely asking," I said leaning over him, capturing his lips. His hand slid up to the back of my head and pulled me closer, nipping at my bottom lip until I opened for him. God I wanted his tongue. I slid my hand up his shirt as my mouth opened, moaning as our tongues danced and slid against each other. He growled taking the hint, before arching up and pulling his top off, tossing it somewhere into the darkness. I purred my approval, nuzzling his neck._

_He just about tackled me._

_"I don't thinks its fair that I'm the only one being teased here."_

_I wanted to roll my eyes, "This isn't a game Naruto."_

_"I know it's not," he huffed, "But that doesn't mean that it can't be fair."_

_He dipped his head down towards my neck than froze._

_"And now that I think about it, its not fair that I'm the only one half naked here either." He unzipped my jacket only to end up frowning. I smirked._

_"Don't tell me you actually thought that I came here with nothing underneath. You're going to have to take off a lot more if you want things to be 'fair'."_

_His eyes locked with mine._

_"You think I wont do it?"_

_"Actually," I purred, "I'm hoping you will."_

_He laughed, leaning forward and pressing his lips against mine in a more then searing kiss. It didn't take me long to follow his lead; Attacking his tongue with own before allowing him to break the kiss and nip at my neck. I shivered, the feeling of his teeth scraping against my skin almost too much for me. I kicked off my shoes, then clasped Naruto's face between my hands before kissing the living daylight out of him. He welcomed it eagerly, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer. I didn't fight it, just about shoving my tongue down his throat. He sucked on it gratefully... then pushed me away before tearing at my shirt. I marveled at how easily it went, only to have Naruto rip off my bra and a blush instantly spring to my face. My arms flew to my chest in an attempt to cover it and I couldn't help feeling a little self-. This was the first time anyone has seen me even remotely naked. As if sensing this Naruto didn't hesitate to pull me close._

_"Damn you're beautiful," he murmured. I couldn't help but look at him wide eyed, "W-__ wha?!"_

_He looked at me softly, "I said, you're beautiful."_

_There must have been an expression of pure disbelief on my face because this time he sighed._

_"Looks like I'll have to prove it to you then."_

_I wanted to open my mouth to say something, but soon found myself clamping it shut when he pressed me down onto my back. Lowering his lips to my neck, he began to leave a trail of small wet kisses. I trembled, the feeling of his warm breath fanning out over my skin causing goosebumps to rise. I clentched at the carpet covering the floor, trying to grab onto something as Naruto lowered his mouth onto one of my breast. I grasped out, a moan falling from my lips as I arched my back._

_"N-Naruto!"_

_My arms wrapped around his head, hugging him to my chest. I threw my head back, slamming it against the wall but ignored the pain as Naruto continued ruthlessly suckle and nip on my breast._

_"Oh-... OH GOD!"_

_I could feel Naruto smirking against my skin. The little bastard. He was enjoying this, he was enjoying my moans, my mewls of pleasure, my uncontrollable wrenching beneath him. I gasped, arching my body once again as he sucked even harder on my nipple. I bit my lip trying to fight back another moan but failed when he bit down hard on my breast, teasing me, before releasing it and moving on the other. I collapsed back against the ground panting, unable to believe that this was the same Naruto that I used to tease back in the academy. He released my nipple with a pop and grinned up at me. Obviously enjoying the the sight of my flushed face._

_I averted my eyes._

_He wouldn't have it._

_"Aika..."_

_I shivered at the way he breathed my name. It was like a prayer... a gentle caress. I sighed, pulling his face up to mine so that I could kiss him. He stopped me._

_"Aika," he lifted my hand to his lips, and I couldn't help but blush some more, "I-, I love you. God I love you." He pressed a kiss against my palm, my wrist, all the while gazing at me, with passionate blue eyes. I felt my heart slam against my chest in protest, telling me to look away before it burst._

_"Naruto..." He slid on top of me, supporting himself with his elbows._

_"You know there's no turning back now, right?"_

_I couldn't help but giggle at that statement._

_"Who ever said I wanted to turn back," I said brushing a kiss against his chin. He smiled, his eyes shining. I couldn't help but stare as they had turned a beautiful shade of iris. He lowered his lips and claimed mine. I didn't try to fight it as my mind went blank. "Ah...Naruto..." Slowly he eased his body down, carefully spreading my legs so that he could settle down between them, never once breaking the kiss; And I didn't notice... until I felt something hot press against core. I unconsciously bucked my hips up, all but crying out in pleasure when Naruto snapped his hips down, grinding against me. He thrust his hips forward, rocking himself against my center as I tried to make sense of this pleasure. My hands latched onto this arms, my nails digging into his skin deep enough to draw blood, but it didn't faze him. He only grinded down harder. "Aika!"_

_I threw my head back as Naruto began raining kisses down my throat, once again forgetting about the wall, but once again not caring. I felt his hands on my hips, and his fingers as they brushed against me when they hooked onto the waistband of my pants... I glanced down at Naruto, my whole mind in a daze but still fully able to comprehend where this was leading. Me and Naruto. If we do this... He began to pull down my pants and I could feel his eyes burning into me. He was watching... waiting, for any signs that would even hint at the fact that I didn't want this. That I didn't want him. I smiled. He really is an idiot; And as if reading my mind he grinned, pulling them all the way off, along with my boxers. I immediately tried to close my legs but froze when he spoke to me, "I'll never do anything you don't like Aika," he said kissing my thigh. "Asshole," I muttered. He merely smiled. Straightening himself, he balanced on the back of his heels and began to undo his pants, his eyes still on me as he pulled them down. I kept my eyes lock on his, afraid to see anything that could make me blush. He quickly stripped off the rest of his clothes and settled back down between my legs, lining himself up with me. "You ready," he asked pressing a kiss against my brow. I nodded quickly, wrapping my arms around his neck and squeezing my eyes shut. He chuckled nervously, brushing my hair back. "Just relax, I'll be gentle." He eased himself forward and I could feel the tip of his dick press against me. He continued to enter me slowly and I hissed in pain, clamping down on his shoulder to keep from making any noise. He trembled, and I could tell it took all his might not to let his arms give way. He was trying to be gentle, he didn't want to hurt me; But he was moving too slow. "D-damn it Naruto...," I groaned, "Please!" He snapped his hips forward, plunging into me. A searing pain instantly ripped through me and I buried my face in his neck, tears rolling down my face. It hurts. GOD DAMN IT, IT HURTS! Naruto held me tightly against him, all the while he kept muttering apologizes into my hair. I eased back away from him and he kissed away the tears from my eyes.  
_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"Don't be stupid," I smirked, "I'm fine, the pain is just about completely gone." I pressed a kiss to his lips and smiled before kissing him again._

_"Now move."_

_He just looked at me, a grinned slowly spreading across his face._

_"My tough-ass girlfriend," he sighed, nuzzling my neck._

_"My dumb-ass boyfriend," I said, giggling as he kissed me once again. I opened my mouth for him and shivered when our tongues met, sliding against each other. I pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Then finally..._

_"I love you, you idiot."_

_He chuckled._

_"Close enough."_

* * *

**_Author'sNotes: _**_Sooo, what do you think? Come on you can tell me! Oh, and once again this story didn't come out the way I planned. I mean, it was just supposed to be two friends who got locked in the closet and realized that the other had feelings for them and you know, a kissing here, a little touching there, and maybe them getting caught in the act... That didn't really happen. So I'm here, sitting on the ground in a bowling ally while my computer is charging, finishing typing this chapter and re-reading it... and then it hits me! This was way more romantic than I had ever planned! Awesome.  
_


End file.
